Watermelon Soup Life Hack
Трюк с арбузным супом (Watermelon Soup Life Hack) is a dish IvanSonicGamer prepares for the purpose of making a slice of watermelon taste sweeter. He drinks this accompanied by a beautifully concocted blend of Monster Zero Ultra and доктор кола (a Russian soft drink that loosely translates to Doctor Cola in English). Origin Although it has yet to spread to other regions of the world, this trick to make watermelon (and by extension other fruits, although it works especially well for watermelon due to its permeable texture and high amount of water present within the fruit itself) has been popular in Siberia throughout the process of domesticating the watermelon. Siberian-native watermelons are notorious for being bland, so this sweetening technique has been used for a long time to counteract this. The first example of this technique was when a young child was running through a city square carrying a slice of watermelon his mom had saved up to purchase him, when he stumbled across the village's annual soup making festival. As he ran around the cauldron, his fingers slipped and he dropped his precious slice of watermelon into the soup, which contained distilled cola nut juice, taurine, rice flour and fruit jam. The festival was immediately halted, as it was assumed that the bitter and bland watermelon would ruin the soup, and finally, the watermelon was retrieved. It had taken on a lustrous ruby-red color, and when the child bit in, it was sweeter than anything he had ever tasted. Without the Siberian villagers' knowledge, this sweetening process was studied by American farmers, who in turn bred their watermelons to have the flavor elements that the soup had contained. Thanks to their research, watermelons are grown sweet rather than having the process done by hand in most regions. Process In the modern process, watermelon is placed in a dish containing baked rice crackers and inundated in a mix of Doctor Cola and Monster Zero Ultra to emulate the blend of taurine and cola nut juice present in the original process. After it has been thoroughly soaked, fruit jelly is rubbed all over the watermelon until it has been thoroughly blended. The watermelon is left to brine anywhere from a couple seconds to a couple days before it is consumed. Effects The soup does not seem to have many potent effects on Ivan. It makes the watermelon sweeter, apparently even to the extent where he is compelled to eat a piece of the rind, but he apparently either does not enjoy sweet foods or prepared the mixture incorrectly as he gives the food a 1 out of 10 for being "bad as hell." The leftover soup mixture appears to attract Cracker Gaming, who bends down to drink the soup off of the ground much to Ivan's anger. The soup also appears to spoil or ferment incredibly quickly, as Ivan declares that it has gone bad and throws it into the street. If anything, the mixture seems to affect Ivan's sense of fear, as a romantic approach from his adversary JuanMarioGamer makes him throw the plate to the side and run off hastily in fear.